A vibration power generator converts the kinetic energy from ambient vibration into electric energy, which is suitable for the power supply for wireless sensors. The vibration power generator includes a movable part whose displacement amplitude changes according to the magnitude of ambient vibration. When the displacement amplitude is too large, the movable part may collide with a stationary part, causing a malfunction of the vibration power generator.